Avatar: The New Waterbender
by YoYoYoYams
Summary: Katara used up the Spirit Water on Zuko's scar, causing Aang to die from Azula's lighting bolt. The new Avatar, a water tribe girl named Kura, has an even more war-scarred land to put back together. This is her story! I rated it 'T' just in case...
1. Prolouge:Where Exactly Are We Starting?

Author's Note:: DISCLAIMER disclaimer DiScLaImEr dIsClaMeR !!!!!!!!!

_**Prologue**_

He looked so confused, so longing to be free of his mark. He looked so...so _hot_. I don't know what made me notice it then, but...the sincerity in his face...I just broke down. I took out the spirit water, and I did it. I healed Zuko's scar. But please don't think wrongly of me! I hadn't known at the time that I would need it to save Aang's _life_! And...I really think it was worth it. With Zuko freed from his scar, he just became a different person. When Aang and Iroh stormed in, he hugged his uncle and _thanked_ Aang for saving him.

Aang was a little skeptical at first, but when he saw there was no scar, he knew that I trusted him. However, even with Zuko's help, Azula still managed to get a shot at Aang. All of us got out okay: Sokka, Toph, the King, Bosco, Zuko, Iroh, Aang, and I. I tried to heal Aang with regular water, but it just wasn't powerful enough.

He died on Appa that night.

We flew all the way to the Southern Air Temple to bury him in the place he was brought up. Then we went and found Dad's fleet near the Air Temple. He was headed back home, so we joined him.

When we got home, a friend of ours, Khanna (_not _my grandmother; just a very popular water tribe name), was having her first baby. When she was born, a blue light erupted from her eyes, and we knew she was the next Avatar. She was named after the last water tribe Avatar, Kuruk. We decided we would tell her when she was twelve, as opposed to sixteen, as there was a war in desperate need of ending. Avatar Kura's twelfth birthday passed just a week and a half ago.

This is her time.


	2. Chapter 1: Kura's Surprise

_**Chapter 1**_

Kura crawled out of her igloo that morning to find her mother, Katara, and Sokka sitting around their small family fire. There was a smoked fish waiting for her. She sat down and began to eat it. Kura looked around at their solemn faces; they were all looking around at each other.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Her mother turned to face her.

"We have something we need to tell you, Kura." she said.

"What is it?" She was a little anxious. They all looked very serious.

Suddenly, Zuko ran up to them from Katara's igloo. "Did you tell her yet?!" he gasped.

"Tell me _what_?" Kura said, exasperated. She wished someone would just tell her already. She looked to Katara, for she was always truthful with her, but Katara had quietly begun to cry. Zuko, seeing that the secret hadn't been told, went over to comfort Katara. Kura didn't understand! Why was Katara crying? Why was her mother looking at her like she couldn't bear to tell her this big secret? She now looked to Sokka: the only one left. He looked at Khanna, and she nodded, now on the brink of tears herself.

Sokka sat next to Kura and turned her away from the others. "I know this isn't the most formal way of telling you, but we couldn't think of any other way, so I'm just going to come right out with it." He paused. Kura was about to explode with the suspense before Sokka said it. "You're the next Avatar." Sokka said. Now Kura was really confused.

"The..._Avatar_?" she said incredulously.

"Yes. The last one was an airbender named Aang. He was...He died in the war." Sokka said.

"An _airbender_? But didn't they die out over a hundred years ago?" Kura exclaimed. "You'd better tell me what happened!" She paused. "You...you haven't spent your entire life here, have you?

"No, Katara and I...well, let's just say this isn't the first time this village has had a run-in with an Avatar. Let's see...it must have been a little less than thirteen years ago; when Katara was still just a beginner at waterbending. We found Aang frozen in a block of ice. He had been frozen there for a hundred years, and had missed Sozen's attack on the air temples. He had no idea there was even a war going on at first. You see, when they told him he was the Avatar, it brought him some bad luck. He tried to run away during a storm, but he went into the Avatar State and froze himself. Anyway, the three of us ended up traveling around the world to train Aang in the four elements. And, man, did we ever have some crazy adventures! Those were good times..." He trailed off for a moment, probably thinking of Aang. Kura now wished she'd known him. Then she realized that she couldn't have; they were the same person! Sokka shook his head and continued his story, "There were many obstacles, especially when we traveled to the fire nation. Actually," he chuckled, "Zuko was our biggest enemy at the time." Kura's eyes widened, and she just stared at Sokka, hoping he was joking. "Yeah, I don't know if he wants me spreading around his past, though. It's not a pretty one. You could ask him about sometime I suppose. Anyway, he's proven himself and now he's one of us."

Kura couldn't believe it! She was the _Avatar_; Sokka and Katara _knew_ the past Avatar, who was an _Airbender_; Zuko used to be their _enemy_. And, nobody had ever even_ told_ her! "Why did you all wait until now to tell me?" she asked Sokka irritably.

"Well, traditionally you wait until the Avatar is sixteen to tell them, but we need you to end this war before it gets any worse. But we didn't want to tell you too early; we didn't want to scare you. Don't worry, it isn't too late. What we need to do now is train you. Not only in bending, but fighting. I know this is all coming on a little fast, but we need to prepare. If you need a few minutes to...talk things out with your mom, that's fine. Katara, Toph, Zuko, and I need to plan some things." They turned around. Katara and Khanna had calmed down, and all of them had been listening to the conversation. Everyone but Khanna and Kura got up and walked to Katara and Zuko's fire pit.

The mother and daughter turned to face each other. Kura prepared for the talk of her life.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank "Ash ()" because I wasn't getting any reviews in the first day or two and I was getting nervous that people weren't liking it, which I shouldn't have been thinking in only the first day or two, but anyway...They wrote my first review for this, short & sweet, and for that I am grateful.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"I still don't understand why you never told me!" Kura said. "I could have started training a long time ago! This war could be over by now, if you had only told me."

"Sweetie, you know why we could tell you before now." Khanna said gently. "Sokka told you why. We didn't want to frighten you. If we'd told you when you were eight or something, you'd have been scared out of your wits!" She patted Kura's shoulder.

"I still am scared out of my wits." Kura said quietly. This was all coming on so fast. Kura supposed that she did understand why they waited to tell her. She wasn't really angry with her mother, or anyone. She was just projecting her fear. Khanna guessed what she was thinking about and tried to comfort her.

"I know this must be a shock, but Katara, and Sokka, and all the other people you grew up with are going to be there for you every step of the way." She hugged her daughter.

"And you, too?" Kura said, with a weak grin. However, Khanna shook her head.

"No, I won't be." she said sadly. Kura's eyes widened. "You have to learn the four elements, which you'll need to do in the best environment possible. You can master water here, with Katara, but you certainly won't find any rocks to practice earthbending with here. I'm afraid you'll have to leave to learn the other three elements." she finished. Kura's eyes watered. She hugged her mother with all her might. For she knew she'd have to leave sooner than Khanna was thinking.

"Don't worry, Kura!" her mother said, with a smile. "You won't be leaving now!"

"I think I am, Mom." Kura replied. Khanna's brows furrowed. "Katara has told me time after time that the North Pole was such a perfect place to learn waterbending. And how there is great palaces to stay in. And how the South Pole would've...would've been inadequate..." she trailed off, noticing that her mother was crying again. Kura hugged her even harder now, and Khanna returned the hug even harder still.

"You will be a wonderful Avatar, my little baby penguin-bear." she said to Kura. "You have a good heart and are incredibly wise. And I am so proud of you." Khanna kissed her on the head and said, "I'm going to pack you a little bag. You can go talk things over with Katara and the rest. You'll be going with them on Appa."

The group of benders, and Sokka, walked over and once again sat down in front of her fire, which was just a few smoldering embers now.

"I suppose your mother has told you what comes next." Sokka said. He'd always been a father figure to Kura. Her real father had died in the war a couple months after she was born. Sokka and Katara had helped Khanna take care of Kura growing up. Sokka was like her father, and Katara: an older sister, perhaps a back-up mother! The two girls were inseparable. They spent almost all their time together. They went canoeing, Katara showed her waterbending tricks, and they just had tons of fun together. Traveling around the world with the two would be great, if only Khanna could come. Kura smiled, but sadly.

"Yes. We have to leave the South Pole and travel around for me to train." she said. "And we have to leave soon, without Mom."

"I'm sorry," Katara said, "But we can't to all the training here. Even waterbending would be tough to learn in conditions like this." she said, looking around at all the ice and considerable lack of snow to work with. Kura nodded.

"It's fine. It'll be fun to travel the world with you guys, even without my mom." she said, looking around at all the people around her. Sokka (her father figure), Katara (her 'big sister'), Zuko (Katara's tag-along), and Toph (someone she never spent much time with). Maybe this will give Kura a chance to get to know her! She will be her earthbending teacher, actually. And Katara would be her waterbending teacher. Zuko would teach her firebending. Kura decided, considering Zuko's volatile temper, she would want Katara present during firebending lessons. And – wait...

"Who's going to teach me airbending?" she asked the others. "My past life was the last airbender! They've all died out!"

"That's what we haven't figured out yet." Toph said. "But we did come up with a plan. Well, actually I came up with it." she added. "My I have the honor, then?" Sokka nodded. "The idea is that you learn airbending from the last airbender!" she exclaimed. Seeing Kura quizzical look, she continued, "Twinkle-Toes, that's Aang, often contacted the last Avatar before him whenever he needed advice. Being the bridge between the spirit world and ours, that should be no sweat for you. So, we think if you can contact Aang, he can tell you how to airbend!"

"Wow!" Kura said. "I can talk to the Avatar before me?"

"All the Avatars before you, actually." Katara pointed out. "Aang says he once talked to Avatars back an entire cycle; right back around to air!"

"Really?" Kura said excitedly. "Do you really think Aang can teach me airbending after he's...you know..." she trailed off, not wanting to upset anyone. Katara picked up, as usual, and moved the conversation along.

"We're not positive, but it's worth a shot." she said.

"But moving on," Sokka said hurriedly, "I guess we're going to have to start with waterbending, even though it's the farthest away. But that's alright. In the Spirit Oasis, you can contact Aang and learn airbending. From the North Pole, we can stop by Kioshi Island, which is right on the way, and pick up Suki." He ignored Kura's confused looks and continued, "You can learn earthbending there. Then, we'll be nearing the Rondes Vus Point for an invasion plan we have. You can learn firebending in our spare time there. Since fire can be conjured up pretty much anywhere, we don't think it'll be a problem. Then you'll have mastered all four elements and you'll be ready to face the Fire Lord!" he finished triumphantly.

He looked over to Kura, to find her struck dumb. She didn't know what half the things he'd mentioned were, and she wasn't sure she wanted to invade the Fire Nation and face the Fire Lord. That all sounded very frightening. Katara looked at her with understanding.

"I know it's all confusing, and scary. But we'll explain what you don't understand, and we'll help get you through the scary parts." she said, smiling. She stood up and pulled Kura and everyone else into a group hug. Even Zuko joined in. Kura smiled. She was thinking that she was really ready for this.


	4. Chapter 3: Kura and Appa

_**Chapter 3**_

Half an hour later, (after many good-byes and many tears), the five of them were on Appa flying toward the North Pole. Kura was clinging to the saddle and trying not to look down. She'd ridden Appa a couple times before, but had never really gotten used to it. Toph was also squeezing the saddle in fear.

"I was just getting used to this with Twinkle-Toes at the reins," she was saying to nobody in particular, "but Sokka's flying is so horrible, it's like starting all over!" He was pretty bad, but as Kura had no point of reference, she kept quiet.

Despite the terror of flying on him, she absolutely loved Appa. And it seemed to her that Appa had grown quite fond of Kura too. She suspected the bond may have been...sort of 'left over' from Appa's deep friendship with Aang. Kura knew every Avatar must have an animal guide, but she wasn't sure if two Avatars could share one. She decided that she would ask Aang about it when she spoke with him.

That was another thing she was unsure about. Kura didn't think she knew how to contact her past life. And yet...she felt like she almost _did_ know, somehow. Even so, she wasn't quite convinced that she could, even if she did know how. But everyone seemed pretty sure that this Spirit Oasis place would help her get the hang of it. She hoped this was true.

"Katara?" she said. She'd been wondering something for a long time. It would be a while before they reached the North Pole, so she figured this would be the best time. Katara turned toward her and nodded. "What...What was Aang like?" she ventured. Katara's eyes shot open for a split second, then softened.

"I can understand why you'd want to know. You're wondering about what it will be like when you meet him." she replied. Kura nodded her head meekly. "Don't worry about anything." Katara reassured her, "Aang is the nicest kid you could meet."

"Emphasis on kid!" Toph interrupted. Sokka and Zuko chuckled in agreement. Katara smiled.

"Well, yes, he was a little childish. But that was what was great about him. He encouraged us to slow down and have some fun.

"He was very kind, as I said. Being raised by monks, he would never hurt a spider-fly. He was a little unsure of himself at first, but grew to be a real leader. He was also quite wise, despite his sense of fun." Katara went on. Kura noticed she had an almost dreamy look in her eyes. She supposed Katara must miss Aang very much.

"What did he look like?" Kura asked.

"Well, he was bald, and had arrows tattooed on his head, hands, and feet." Katara said. Kura looked at her funny, thinking she must be joking. "No, really! It's true! That is the traditional look for the monks. Obviously not the female ones...I hope." She laughed. Kura laughed too. "He had big beautiful blue eyes. He liked to wear orange and yellow pretty much all the time. He was absolutely devoted to Appa." she continued. She had that dreamy look in her eyes again. But this time, she started to tear a little, and before she knew it Katara was crying. Not very violently, but not exactly silently either. Zuko walked over and put her arms around her from behind. Katara looked up at him, still crying a little. He kissed her forehead, and she pulled him around in front of her in a hug. Kura decided to let them be. She turned to Toph, who looked sick.

"Is the flying that bad?" Kura asked her.

"No," Toph replied, "I just still can't get used to _that_!" She gestured to Katara and Zuko.

"So they weren't always like this?" Kura responded curiously.

"Nope." the blind girl said, "Twinkle-Toes was completely in love with her, and Katara eventually began to fall for him, too." Kura was struck dumb. Katara...and **Aang**? Toph grinned at her surprise and continued, "Yeah, Aang was a little slow on making his move. He was a little nervous I guess. He was nervous about everything! Anyway, before the two of them could really become an item, he...well he..." she trailed off, frowning sadly. Kura nodded her head in understanding. Toph took this as an opportunity to continue. "I guess Aang never knew about Katara and Zuko. I mean, he knew she trusted him, but he never knew about..." the two looked to Zuko giving Katara a butterfly-cricket kiss and cooing to her. Toph looked at them with disdain. "I feel like what Katara is doing...well I feel she's almost betraying Aang. They were just warming up to the idea of dating, and then poof! She uses up the special healing water on his stupid scar, kissed the jerk and left Aang in the _dust_!"

Toph was crying angrily now. Sokka saw this and left the reins to comfort her. Kura felt bad for her, and she did actually agree with her. Kura loved Katara as a sister, but now that she knew of this, she was ashamed of Katara for doing such a thing.

Seeing that Appa had been left unattended to now, she walked over to where the reins were.

"Hey, buddy." she said to him. He roared quietly. Kura grabbed the reins. She obviously had never driven him before, but she almost felt that she had. Kura saw by Sokka's compass, which he'd left hanging behind her, that they weren't headed exactly North, so she adjusted the direction. She didn't know how she knew how to do it, but she did. She gently tugged at the reins in the direction she wanted to go, and he turned smoothly as she'd directed. The turn was much gentler than the jerky movements caused when Sokka was steering.

Kura turned to show this to Sokka, to find the other four passengers staring at her. "What?" she said anxiously.

"That was...it was just how it was when...when _he_ did it." Katara said softly.

"I think you should drive from now on!" Sokka said.

"What?!" Kura spluttered, "Me?! No! I don't even know what I was doing! Sokka's had more experience with him; he should do it!"

"Oh, yeah, and _his_ driving has been perfect!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Sokka said, then he paused, and said, "Actually...she's right. I've really been doing the same thing you just did. He just goes better with you."

"But he'd known you for almost thirteen years!" Kura exclaimed, "I've only known him for -"

"Twenty-four years?" Katara interrupted, "Not to mention the hundred years frozen."

"But that was Aang! He -"

"Was your past life? And therefore the same person?" Katara cut him off again. Kura was about to argue again, but then thought about it. What she said was actually true. Besides, the real proof was what she'd done just moments ago. Appa did really fly better with her.

"Well...Maybe, you're right..." she said. Appa roared happily.

"That settled it!" Sokka said. "Even _you_ can't argue with a ten-ton flying bison!" Kura shrugged and nodded. She went over and took the reins. Readjusting Appa's course a little, she let the others get some rest. Sokka said that without the stops Aang had made, they'd get to the North Pole in a couple days. Before going to sleep, Sokka said that they'd probably arrive the evening of the day after tomorrow. He also said to wake him if she got tired and he'd steer for a while. After everyone had fallen asleep, Kura noticed they were flying over an island with a statue of a lady with white face paint and green clothes. Somehow, she knew it was Avatar Kioshi, the last Earthbending Avatar.

She almost was liking the thought of being the next Avatar. It meant that she wasn't just some little girl from the Southern Water Tribe. She was a part of something. Something big. However, it also meant that the world was depending on her to do something...big.


	5. Chapter 4: The North Pole

Author's Note: Just a warning for all you Zuko, espicially Zutara, fans. You will all deeply hate me by the end of this chapter. Sorry. It's just my take on it all. Sorry.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

The trip to the North Pole was taking a little longer than Sokka had expected. They'd gotten more flying done with Aang than they'd remembered. They evening of the day Sokka had expected them to arrive, they were only about half way there. Over the flying time so far, they'd gotten some news of the war. Ozai had kept a fierce hold over Ba Sing Se. The eclipse and the comet had came and went, and the neither the gang nor fire nation had used them at all. (Since Zuko never came back home, Ozai had never discussed the stop of Ba Sing Se's rebellions, so burning it to the ground had never occurred to him.)

There was news of another comet in about a year: "Ran-Chi's Comet" It had famously been the...sort of 'training wheels' for the first human firebenders. Ran-Chi had been the first person to try firebending with the strength of the comet helping him. He then showed everyone around him how to try to do it. Anyway, Ran-Chi's Comet came even rarer than Sozen's Comet: every hundred and fifty years. Sokka suspected that this comet would be just as dangerous as the other one, so he made it their goal to have Kura master all four elements in a year. She had barely started waterbending, but because she had a bit more time, Sokka was confident it would work out.

However, this delay was making him a little nervous. Katara suggested that maybe they could stop and start a little waterbending now, but he just insisted that would take longer. Kura thought maybe Sokka could take the reins for a while and Katara could teach her a little in the air, and he consented to try it. But this just ended up in a wet, and very irritated, Toph. After this, they all decided to just wait the extra couple days for Kura to start waterbending.

When they finally reached the North Pole, they were welcomed both with excitement, and sadness. They received many apologies about Aang, especially from Yue's father. He threw them another feast in mourn for Aang, and also in celebration of his reincarnation into Kura. Katara and Sokka introduced everyone to Kura, Toph, and Zuko. Everyone was quite surprised about his change of heart, and the fact that he was now dating Katara! Being there made Sokka very sad, for some reason. When Kura asked Katara about it, she told her to ask Sokka about it herself, not wanting to share a story he might not want going around. Now that was two stories she had to ask about: Zuko's past evilness, and Sokka's sadness about the North Pole.

After the feast, they all went to bed. Katara, Zuko, and Kura slept in one room (Katara and Zuko on one bed, Kura on another) and Sokka and Toph slept in another room (on two separate beds). When Kura woke up the next morning, she saw Zuko just leaving the room. She pulled on her slippers and quietly followed him. He went into the room where the feast was, munching on some left-over party food, and it was then that he noticed Kura.

"Good morning, Kura." he said.

"Good morning." Kura responded, "Um, I was just wondering about something..." Zuko nodded for her to continue, but Kura hesitated. "Well, I'm not really sure how to say it. It's...well, it's kind of awkward.

"You're wondering about me, aren't you? My past?" Zuko guessed, almost sadly.

"Yes...Well, that is – only if you want to talk about it." she added.

"No, it's alright. I can understand why you might want to know. You may have noticed people's surprise about seeing me with you." he replied.

"Yup. But, if it's not something you want to talk about, I would understand." Kura said. Well, she would understand, but she wouldn't exactly be happy about it...

' "It's fine. I'll tell you. You see, I am actually...well, I'm really the Fire Prince." he said, uncomfortably.

"You mean the Fire Lord's son?!" Kura exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"Yes. But, please, don't be scared. My father and I have never really seen eye to eye, not since the incident." Kura sat back down across from Zuko to listen.

"When I was sixteen years old, I went to a war meeting in my father's war room. I spoke out of turn, for a good reason, mind you!, and my father was furious. He told me I must battle an Agni Kai, which is a firebender battle, as punishment. I thought it would be against the old general which I spoke out against, but it turns out it was against my own father. I obviously didn't want to fight him, but he wasn't letting me get away with it. He left me with a horrible scar. I still have a picture of it if you want to see it, but later. Then, by refusing to fight, I had disrespected him, so he said.

"So, he banished me to find the Avatar, which was Aang, but he was still frozen then. After three years of searching, he thawed out and I found him in your village. I followed him around the world for close to a year. Then, Katara and I were put into the same prison by my evil sister, Azula. I expect you'd know of her." Kura nodded. "So, she of course went on and on about how horrible I was, and she told me about how the fire nation killed her mother. And I told her that the same thing happened to me, technically. They didn't kill her, but they banished her. And that was around six years before I'd been banished. Anyway, after I said that, she started warming up to me. Then the conversation got around to my scar. She said that she had water from the Spirit Oasis here, and it had special properties. So, she used it to heal my scar.

"My whole life, I felt like it marked me as the banished Fire Prince. And once it was gone, I no longer felt tethered to that identity. I was so grateful to Katara, and right about then, I noticed how beautiful she really was. And I think she was looking at me differently too. Then...we kissed. It was very romantic, and just...perfect. And then...well you can guess the rest. Aang got shot, and Katara didn't have the Spirit Water to heal him. But she never blamed me for it, only herself. It took me a good while to cheer her up. Then you were born, and I knew she'd have an important bond with you, as she did with Aang. They were almost in love, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Kura said coldly, "No offense to you, but I feel like her...with you...well it's like she's betraying him."

"Yes, I think I've heard that from Toph. But believe me, Katara was devastated that he died, so it's not like she completely forgot him." he said. His eyes suddenly widened. "You – you won't tell him about us...will you?"

"I dunno. Why does it matter?" Kura said, not seeing the danger. Zuko chuckled with a '_because I can do whatever I want to you_' look on his face. Kura wasn't liking this.

"Well, let's just say it wouldn't run well with him." His expression suddenly got sadly sweet. "And it was break Aang's heart! You wouldn't want to do that to him, would you?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's something he should really know about." she replied, not taking her eyes off Zuko. He got up and walked around the table and went behind Kura. He was literally standing over her.

"That's not very nice of you. You would purposefully make your own past life horribly sad? _Tsk Tsk_. That would devastate him! Which might then turn to anger...toward me. Spirits are very powerful. He might do something bad to me." He leaned down next to Kura as he said, "But I am powerful too. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you!"

Now Kura's eyes widened. "Are you...threatening me?!" she asked nervously.

"Well, I wouldn't call it that." he said, putting his arm around her. Kura didn't dare push it away, but it made her very uncomfortable. "I'd say it's more like...insurance. To make sure you don't get an all-powerful spirit angry with me. So, if I were you, I wouldn't go telling Aang about me and Katara. In fact, I wouldn't go telling Katara about this conversation, either." he said. Then, he _kissed_ her cheek, and got up and walked out of the room. "I'm going to got dressed and wake up **my girlfriend**." he said.


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble With Zuko

Author's Note: I suppose you're all really angry and wondering why, about Zuko I mean. The thing is, in the show, he realized his true destiny in the end because of what happened with his father and uncle and Azula and Mai and all of that. At this point in my story, he never went through all of that. So, really, he never became good. His evilness was really just buried by love for Katara. And now that love isn't as strong, and he thinks he's in a crisis about Aang's 'wrath,' so that evilness arises again. So, that's why he's doing what he is.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Kura was shaking, eyes still open wide. Just as Zuko was leaving, Sokka came in.

"Whoa, Kura! What's with you?" he said, sitting across from her. Kura saw Zuko pause, just out of Sokka's view, but not out of Kura's. He eyed her carefully.

"Oh, nothing," Kura said, putting on a more calm face, even though her nerves were running wild, "I was just having an..._interesting_ conversation with Zuko."

"Really, what about?" Sokka said. Kura noticed his eyes flick, for a split second, to where Zuko was standing, glaring at Kura to not rat on him. Maybe Sokka really did see him!

"About his past and how he had a complicated life and was our enemy even though he was really good inside and how Katara fell in love with him and now he's good!" Kura said, putting on a little girl voice to try to make it obvious to Sokka that she was trying to fool Zuko into thinking she was easily controlled. She sort of was doing that, actually, but she was making it really obvious to Sokka that there was more to this. Kura knew he got it, because his mouth twitched, as if trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sounds real interesting." he said, casual as ever. "You know, I've got a story for you too. I suppose you've noticed how sad I was last night. You see, when we were here with Aang, I met the princess: Yue. I pretty much fell head over heels in love with her." Maybe he didn't get the message. Why was he launching into this story? As Zuko started to walk away, smirking, Sokka continued to ramble on, "She really liked me too! Well, can you blame her? But she couldn't be with me because she was engaged to this -" But just then Sokka stopped short. "Alright, now that that's over, what were you two really talking about?" Kura couldn't believe it! Sokka was just acting casual to get Zuko to walk away thinking everything was fine!

"Oh, well... - That was really smart you know?" Kura said, trying to give herself time to recover.

"Thanks, not so bad yourself. But why was Zuko listening in on our conversation?" Sokka came around next to her so they could speak more quietly.

"Well you see, we really were talking about all the stuff I said, but when we were talking about the fact that they were dating, I mentioned how it was kind of betraying Aang."

"Ah, Toph got to you, huh?" he said, grinning.

"Well...yeah, but she's right! Anyway, Zuko suddenly realized that I would be talking to Aang soon, I guess, because he asked me if I was going to tell him. I told him I wasn't really sure, and then he says that it would make Aang really sad. Then he walked around and stood over me! He said that Aang would be angry at him and would do something bad to him. And then...then he leaned down next to me and said he might to something bad to _me_! Of course by then, I was like 'are you threatening me?!' and he put him arm around me! He said it was more of insurance and I shouldn't tell Aang about them dating, or tell anyone about that conversation. Then he...he...he kissed my cheek!" Kura said, now almost sobbing. Sokka put his arms around her protectively and she put her face in his chest, crying a little. She didn't mind him getting close to her, because he was more of a father. Zuko was only getting close to make her feel uncomfortable, and it worked.

Sokka banged his fists on the table. "That lizard-rat! I knew we weren't smart to trust him! He still will do whatever he wants to make things perfect for him!" Sokka said angrily. Then his tone softened as he spoke to Kura. "Don't worry. I'm gonna put a stop to this, before you have to go into the Spirit World."

"No! If you do anything, he'll know I told you, and he'll _kill me_!!" Kura said, extremely frightened. Sokka put his arms around her again, and rubbed her back gently.

"You're right. We'll have to handle this carefully." he said gently. "I don't know where we'll all be when you go to speak to Aang, but I'll make sure not to let Zuko out of my sight. If he tries anything, I'll be there!" Kura nodded, and Sokka continued, "I think I have a plan. Here's what we do..."

* * *

Author's Note: I kind of need more time to work on some other stories as well as this one, so I probably won't be publishing for a while. I went a little crazy and started like 3 FanFictions at once, as well as the three other stories I'm currently working on outside of FanFic so...yeah. I know I left you at a cliff hanger, but that's just how it is. At least you are left with the comforting fact that Sokka's on the case!! :D


	7. Chapter 6: Cold Knives and Ice Waters

_**Chapter 6**_

An hour and a half later, when everyone was awake and dressed, Kura walked by Zuko in a hallway – alone.

"Oh! Zuko?" Kura said, leaning against the wall. Zuko stopped and looked at her. "I've decided that I am going to tell Aang about you and Katara."

"What?" Zuko exclaimed, "You're going to do exactly what I told you not to do – and then _tell_ me?!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know." she said casually. Zuko gave her a smug look before waking out of the hallway. "Wait!" Kura said confusedly, "Where are you going?" Kura followed him hastily. "What are you doing?" Zuko smiled and shook his head.

"Just going to tell Katara something." he said innocently, then with anger, "And if you don't follow along you'll be very sorry!" Kura had no idea what he was talking about, but she knew she'd have to do what he said, if she wanted to make it out of this injury-free. Zuko and Kura walked up to Katara.

"Hi, sweetie." he said to her.

"Hello, Zu-Zu!" she said. Zuko clenched his fist a little at the sound of his horrible nickname, then became calm again. He put his arm around Kura and drew her close. Kura, despite her fear, smiled.

"I was just wondering if I could take little Kura here for a walk." he said sweetly, "I realized recently that she could use a male influence in life. Without a dad...well, I suppose I just don't want her to suffer as I did. She needs a father figure." Kura couldn't believe this! She knew who her _real_ father figure was, and it certainly wasn't this jerk! But Katara was totally **eating it up**! She was even tearing slightly!

"Zuko that's so sweet of you!" she cried, and kissed him. "I can't believe we used to not trust you!"

"Well, that's what I want to stop. It was the lack of love from my father that made me like that, and I don't want that to happen to Kura. A father figure will keep her on the right path." Kura was ready to gag. Her real father figure was Sokka. He was always there for her, not threatening her like this guy is!

Kura then realized why Zuko wanted to take Kura for a walk. She got so afraid she nearly blew Zuko's cover. Well, that would really actually be good, but then of course he'd murder her. Meanwhile, Katara was talking.

"I support you one hundred percent, honey! You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for! In fact, to give you two some real alone time," she patted Kura's head (she'd had a habit of that since Kura was about 4), "I'll make sure everyone steers clear. Thank you so much for helping her through this." Through what? Did Zuko have Katara believing that Kura was defecting to the bad side now? Kura respected Katara like a mother, but sometimes she is so stupid! Now she just made sure nobody would see her being severely burned!

"Oh, it's not a problem. I feel it's my duty, being as she's had the tragedy of her father's death. I just want what's best for Kura." Then why wouldn't he leave their group, never to return?! "Okay, then. We'll be by the docks. Good-bye!" Zuko said. Oh great, Zuko was taking her to the most deserted place in the North Pole, considering it was a day off from work for everyone. He looked at Kura. She guessed now was her time to prove she was believing the shit Zuko was spewing out.

"Good-bye, Katara. Thank you for supporting us! I think it will really help me. Things have been...pretty hard without...without a...daddy..." she pretended to trail off and get a little teary-eyed. Despite the fact she was helping Zuko's evil plot, it was kind of fun doing the acting part. Except for when Zuko played along and hugged her as they were walking away, murmuring comforting words to her.

"Good-bye, you two! See you both at the waterbending academy in two hours. Have fun!" Katara said as they exited the hall. Oh, yeah, Kura was sure this would be tons of fun! Getting burned at the stake sounded like a blast!

"Nice acting, squirt." Zuko said, once they were alone. "Why exactly were you helping me? You could've just said good-bye, you know that, right?" Kura shrugged.

"Yeah I know." she said. She didn't mention that she only did it for the fun of the acting.

"And why exactly did you tell me you were disobeying me, despite my...oh what the heck! My threat?." he said, with a grin.

"Well, like I said, I just thought you should know that I'm telling Aang how you are **dating his one true love**." Kura replied coolly.

"Well, I just think you should know that **you'd better not tell him that**!" Zuko flared, as he gruffly pushed her in the direction of the docks.

"Will you cut that out?" Kura said angrily, "I can walk for myself, you know?"

"But not where I want you to go!" Zuko replied with just as much rage.

"Yes I will! We're going to the docks, right?" Kura replied, as she pulled herself from Zuko's arms and walked ahead of him toward the docks. Zuko started to chase her, then realized where she was headed. Instead, he casually caught up to her and walked beside her, ready to grab her in case she ran off.

"Why do you keep supporting my threats?" he said curiously, but still with a touch of irritation. Kura's plans were working quite well. All she had to do was give the signal to Sokka as to where Zuko was taking her. If she could get the chance, that is...Zuko was still looking at her for an answer.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know!" she said, very hoity-toity. Zuko drew her face close at his.

"Yes, I would like to know, and you'll tell me! One way or another..." he said threateningly.

"Mm-hm, well we'll see how that works out." Kura said. Her brain kept screaming at her: 'Stop mouthing off, you idiot!! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!' But Kura knew she had to get him angry, so the plan could continue. But perhaps she was trying to get herself killed!

"Foolish girl!" Zuko muttered. "A little time alone should soften your tongue." he said. Kura cowered back in fear; she couldn't take it anymore. Just his face, his voice, it all sounded too cruel for Kura. She couldn't stay strong any longer. Besides, now that she'd proven herself to be headstrong, this action would get Zuko to think she'd given up, and he would underestimate her. That was always good. "That's what I thought." Zuko said, feeling very in control, so they kept walking, with Zuko now having Kura in hand again.

In a few moments, they arrived at the docks. At the docks, there was one stretch of ice that was a little higher up, held up by many thin ice pillars. Zuko sat Kura down on the lower dock, her feet dangling above the water, next to the higher dock. He procured a rope from his coat and uncoiled it. He tied one end to Kura's hands, binding them behind her back, and the other end to one of the pillars. Kura felt like a pet on a leash. She expected that was how Zuko wanted her to feel: helpless, and therefore intimidated.

"I have to check to make sure nobody's here, so feel free to occupy yourself for a moment – _quietly_!" Zuko said menacingly before walking off.

Kura took this as an opportunity to signal Sokka. She hoped he wasn't anywhere nearby, or Zuko might find him. She thought of the whistle for 'the docks' that the two had come up with. She gave one long, low whistle, then two quick, high-pitched ones.

_Tweeeeeeeet! Twit, twit!_

She waiting for the reply: three medium-length, low whistles.

_Tweeet!_ One...

_Tweeet!_ Two...

_Twe_-... The third was cut short. Kura soon learned why.

"Hello, Sokka!" said a cheerful voice: Zuko's.

"Oh, uh, hello...Zuko!" came Sokka's nervous, stuttering reply. Stupid Sokka.

"Why were you whistling like that?" Kura heard Zuko ask casually, "It sounded almost like _a code_." his voice turned icy cold. "In fact, it was right after another whistle that also sounded like code." His voice got a little louder to be sure Kura heard it.

"Uh, well...it's not a code, actually. It's um - it's um, just...just a -" Sokka stumbled.

"Just a plan to get me exposed, water tribe peasant?!" Zuko said angrily. Kura heard Sokka screech. The next minute, she saw Zuko dragging Sokka by his arm, hard, to where Kura was sitting. "You stupid girl, you told him, didn't you?!" he hissed, as he tied Sokka on the other side of the dock. Kura looked at them through the pillars and nodded dejectedly. This was not part of the plan. "I must've underestimated you, girl. It seems I should have waited to hear that entire conversation!" He finished tying up Sokka, and walked around to Kura. He untied the end on the pillar, stood her up, and retied the rope on a higher pillar, above the dock.

"Why are you doing this to her, Zuko?" Sokka asked angrily, his voice growing deeper. (He'd been a bit of a late bloomer, so his voice still went from low to high constantly.) "She hasn't done a thing! Let her go!"

"She hadn't done anything _yet_. She was going to tell Aang about me dating Katara. That would've made him very angry – at me! This is just a little something to stop the squirt from squealing." Yeah, that's the nice way of putting it...(Squirt?!! He'd called her that twice now! What was with that?!)

"How do you know that?" Sokka asked, clearly surprised. Kura knew he was faking, and he even had her convinced!

"The girl came right out and told me! But none of that matters now. Now it's time for her punishment for telling you. Let this be a lesson, girl. I was not lying when I said I'd be a father figure. But more like my father than a normal one. You will do as I say, or you will get hurt!" He pulled out his dual swords. Kura cowered in fear. Wait a minute! Why wasn't he using firebending? It would be easier for him...so why the swords?

But she didn't have time to think about that. After all, there was a volatile dude with dual swords standing in front of her!


	8. Chapter 7: Strange Tacticity

_**Chapter 7**_

"Zuko, please don't do this!" Sokka cried, "This is more evil than you were before!"

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to be pulverized by a spirit!" Zuko yelled at him.

"You know Aang was always good! He'd never do anything to you!" Sokka pointed out desperately.

"I can't take that chance, Sokka. If she tells him, I don't know how angry he'll get. I've seen him do some powerful things, and I don't want to be at the bottom end of it! Besides, it's not like I'm going to kill the girl!" he said, "I just need to scare her enough to do what I say." He spoke menacingly and smirked at Kura as he drew closer to her with the swords. "Now, it's your choice, Kura: Would you like me to use these swords?" He sheathed them and drew a small dagger, "Or this one?"

"The dagger!" she choked. Her throat was caught in fear.

"That choice, however, comes with one condition," he said, "That you will do whatever I say from now on. No questions, you just do it. And you tell no one about it, or this. Keep in mind, your decision effects what happens to him." Zuko added, gesturing to Sokka. "The smaller the sword, the lighter the pain."

"Don't listen to him, Kura!" Sokka said angrily, pulling at his ropes, wincing at the pain in his wrists.

"Keep quiet, peasant! And stop struggling, it's pointless." Zuko said, then tuned back to Kura. "So what will it be? This dagger..." he pulled the swords out an inch, "...or these swords?" Kura sighed. She knew it was all just a plan to scare her, but it was working. She really didn't want to risk it with the dual swords, but if she chose the dagger, which looked extremely sharp anyway, meaning it would slip through her skin less painfully, she might be giving up her freedom. Who knew how often Zuko would exercise his power? And how far he'd go? Zuko was glaring at her; she didn't have much more time to think. She saw Sokka still tugging at his ropes. She knew if she chose not to surrender, he would give Sokka some serious injuries. If she did what she said, he would just warn Sokka not to tell. She sighed again, making up her mind.

"I choose the dagger. I'll do what you want. But don't hurt Sokka any more than you hurt me." Kura stated bravely.

"No!" Sokka cried, now thrashing violently to get free, then he suddenly became calm, "Don't give up your freedom for me, Kura! You're the Avatar, your much more important than me! You can't do this! Zuko will torture you forever!"

"Sokka, I won't watch you get hurt while I know that I put you through it. We'll get through this somehow. Just trust me; you said it yourself, I'm the Avatar. I **can** do this." Kura said, still confident. Sokka was shaking his head despairingly, murmuring "no" over and over.

"She's made up her mind, Sokka...right into my hands." Zuko said, "Besides, she couldn't change her mind now if she wanted to." He walked toward her, dagger held pointed at her chest. Now he was but three inches away. Sokka's "no's" were growing louder. Zuko's expression was not one of evil, but one of tactic. He took the dagger to her head and made a cut across her forehead. Kura winced in pain, but didn't move otherwise. She was afraid to move out of the way of the dagger, for her and Sokka's sake. Zuko now made another cut down her left arm, from her elbow to her wrist, making Kura gasp at the stinging. Even Sokka had grown silent by now. Zuko cut across her right shoulder and a little below her right elbow. Kura squeezed her eyes shut tight to try and numb the hurt. Zuko chuckled at her affliction. Sokka looked at Zuko in confusion of his organization. Zuko knelt down and cut across Kura's right ankle. She drew in a quick breath. Sokka looked at her prophetically. Zuko made one last, very deep, cut, very slowly, from Kura's left knee to her ankle. Kura cried out in pain, and began to quietly sob. Zuko now walked away a few paces to clean his knife, and give Kura a moment.

Sokka finally thought to crawl under the dock, and he got a little over halfway there. Kura crawled painfully to him. The cuts around her body hurt badly, not to mention the deep cut in her left leg. That one was the real killer.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked quietly. Kura tried to answer, but choked and found her voice had left her completely. "That bad, huh?" Kura nodded, gesturing with her head to her left leg. "I swear, when I get my hands on that dirty little -" Kura kneed his legs, and shook her head. "I won't have the chance, will I?" Kura shook her head again. She cleared her throat and tried to speak. Her voice was rough and quiet, yet still audible.

"I think...right now we'll need to just play along with him." Kura coughed out, then whispered in Sokka's ear, "But I will tell Aang. Maybe not about this, but about what he told me not to. Even if Aang does get super mad, Zuko deserves it." Sokka shook his head with a smile.

"He won't be mad enough, even at Zuko." he said. "But maybe if he knew about this...I don't know. You may not want him to know, even if he's your past life."

"I'll decide later. For now – OW!" she was cut short by a pang in her leg. Sokka scooted over and rubbed her shoulder against hers once or twice. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you two!" Zuko yelled, "Come out of there!" When Sokka came out, Zuko eyed him and said, "It's your turn. Your punishment will not be as severe, though." Zuko walked over to Sokka with the dagger. He held it against his neck and hissed, "I just need to make sure you won't be spoiling my plans." Sokka gulped nervously. Kura hung her head sadly, wishing she'd never gotten him involved. Zuko now stood in front of Sokka, dagger at his side. "Now, let's see..." he said to himself. He made one long cut down his right cheek. The water tribe warrior winced. Kura also winced as another pang in her leg hit her. Zuko made a cut across Sokka left wrist and one more across Sokka's right ankle. Sokka also squeezed his eyes shut as Kura did. Kura noticed Zuko grin and she glared at him. However, that was all Zuko did to him.

"That's it?" Sokka said angrily, "You give her all those cuts and just give me three?"

"I told you that your wouldn't be as bad. She disobeyed me, you haven't done as bad. Like I said, this was really just a warning for you." Zuko replied, putting his dagger away. He untied Sokka and led him over to where Kura was. "Don't move!" he hissed to Sokka as he let go of him to untie Kura. Once his roped were away, he looked at the pair of them. "You two look quite a mess. Look at all that blood!" he said. He was right, actually. The cut on Kura's forehead was bleeding into her eyes, and there was a pool of blood coming from the deep cut on her leg. Sokka's cuts were also beginning to bleed. "Why don't you two wash off!" he said menacingly, and he pushed Kura into the water, waited a few seconds, then pushed Sokka in. Even more surprisingly, he then helped Kura, then Sokka, out of the water onto the dock.

"What was that all about?" Sokka spluttered. Kura was too cold, and her leg was stinging even more now that the salty water had gotten in the cut. She fell to her knees, but told Sokka to let her be.

"You both shall see when we go speak with Katara. And if you don't play along, we'll come back later!" Zuko threatened. Sokka looked to Kura, and she nodded. They'd play along. Kura had a plan. Before Sokka could help her up, Zuko pulled her to her feet and held her close to him in a hug as he began walking away.

"You get your hands off her, Zuko!" Sokka yelled.

"You will not tell me what to do, Sokka!" Zuko yelled back, "And you will be walking on the other side of Kura, with your hand on her shoulders." Sokka sighed and did as he asked. They hobbled slowly away from the docks. When they got to where people were, Zuko began murmuring words of comfort to Kura, and nodded to Sokka to do the same. Zuko said quietly to Kura, "If you aren't doing so already, start crying." This wasn't too difficult. She'd been on the verge of tears the entire time, but she was holding them back, to not get Zuko angry. Now she merely let them flow out. She noticed Zuko's mouth flick to a smile for a moment.


	9. Chapter 8: Katara and Sokka's Plan

_**Chapter 8**_

"What happened?" Katara cried, seeing the three of them.

"Kura slipped and fell into the water!" Zuko said, pretending to gasp for breath. Sokka and Kura did the same. "Before I could dive in to save her, Sokka, who'd apparently been walking by, jumped into the water! He told me to stay above to help them both out, which I did." he continued.

"Oh, goodness, are you all okay?" Katara exclaimed, taking Kura from the boys. She laid her on the ground, and Sokka laid next to her; neither of them needed to pretend to be tired. Zuko and Katara knelt next to them. "How did you get all this cuts?" Katara asked.

"There were porcupine-urchins in the water. One of them got Kura really badly, on her left leg. I found a spike still lodged there when I pulled her out. I was wondering if you could heal the two poor things." Zuko said, pushing Kura's wet hair behind her ear comfortingly.

"I think I can get all those little cuts, but I don't know about that deep one. Can you help me take them back to our room?" Zuko nodded, and, unfortunately, picked up Kura. Katara let Sokka lean on him as he walked. Zuko walked slowly (saying he was also tired from the ordeal) and trailed farther and farther behind Katara.

"Do you now see the power that I have, girl?" Zuko hissed, "I can put you through whatever I want, and get away with it easily. In fact, in this case, I look like a hero! So next time, think twice before you try to tell someone about this." Kura glared at him, but then realized he was right, and her expression turned to one of sadness. Zuko smiled smugly at her.

"You haven't won yet, Zuko" Kura coughed out quietly, then growing louder, "I'll find a way to foil your plot!"

Surprisingly, Zuko smiled sweetly and said, "Shh. Don't strain your voice, Kura. Katara's going to heal you, but don't speak too strongly for now." Katara looked back at them and smiled. Oh. It was just more of his act.

Kura noticed out of the corner of her eye Katara mouthing, 'What did she say?'

Zuko mouthed back, "Her leg hurts and she wants to be dry." Yeah, okay! _That's_ obviously what she said! Not!

Soon, they reached Katara, Zuko, and Kura's room. Kura was laid down on her own bed, and Sokka and Zuko's (by Zuko's own insistence, which was followed by a kiss from Katara). Katara began healing Kura first, as she was worse off. She stopped the bleeding on all the cuts, but for one: the deep cut on her left leg. Kura could still feel Zuko's knife sliding slowly and painfully through her leg.

After a few minutes, all the cuts except that one were merely scars, which would heal by themselves. The healing session had slowed the bleeding on the deeper cut, but not stopped completely. Katara sent Zuko to get bandages for Kura's leg, and fresh sheets for both beds. Well, at least he's gone.

Katara then went to Sokka. In a minute or two, his cuts were also merely scars. Then Sokka walked in, with bandages and sheets. He began to wrap the bandages on Kura's leg, rather roughly and painfully. Kura gasped in pain.

"Don't hurt her!" Katara said.

"I don't have much of a choice! I'm being as careful as I can." Zuko replied, with mock sadness.

Yeah right!

Katara went to get Sokka and Kura some food. Great. Left with him alone again.

"Sokka, I'll tell you what I told her. Let this be a lesson as to how powerful I am. I can get away with anything, so don't try anything funny." Zuko said. Sokka sighed, knowing he was right. But he didn't know about Kura's plan...

Katara returned with two cups of tea and four apples. She gave the injured the cups of tea and apples, then gave an apple to Zuko and took one for herself. When they were all finished, Sokka went to his own room to get dried off and change clothes. Zuko changed the sheets on his bed and went off to do who-knows-what.

Probably to clean his stupid dagger.

Katara undressed Kura, dried her off and redressed her (Kura didn't mind Katara seeing her down to her underclothes). Once Kura was dry and warm, Katara told her to lay down for a nap.

When Kura began to argue, Katara replied, "You'll need your strength. We'll have to postpone waterbending an hour or two, but we're still starting today! So get some sleep, so you're ready to go later!"

Kura nodded, then fell asleep within two seconds.

Kura awoke to see Katara kneeling beside her bed. Kura smiled, and got out of bed, only to frown at the sight of Zuko standing in the door.

"Is...he coming with us to waterbend?" Kura asked slowly.

"Yes. Why, is something wrong with that?" Katara said.

Kura covered quickly, "Not really. I just thought this would be...something with just us. A you-and-me-only kind of a thing, you know?"

"Oh, I see." Katara said, then turning to Zuko, "You don't mind, do you, Zuko?"

"Of course not." Zuko said, but Kura noticed his eyes flicker for a moment. He's not very happy about it. But he'd probably just spy on them! The little creep...

"Hey, Katara?" Kura ventured. Katara nodded, so Kura asked, "Can I meet you at the academy in a minute or two? I just want to see if Sokka's okay. He did save me after all."

"Of course Kura. You know, Zuko was going to save you, too. And he still did, by pulling you out." Katara pointed out. Yeah, well he was the one who pushed her into the water in the first place, so, she wasn't really going to give him any credit. "Come on, Zu-Zu. Let's take a look at the Spirit Oasis while me wait!" Katara said, taking Zuko's hand. He had no choice but to go with her. Ha ha! Now at least he couldn't spy on her conversation with Sokka.

She walked to Sokka's room to see him laying on his bed, but still awake.

"Hi, Sokka." she said.

"Hey. Feeling better after that little nap? I know I am." Sokka said.

"Yeah. Listen, I want to talk to you. I have a plan." she replied, lowering her voice a little.

"Won't he hear?" Sokka asked nervously, referring to Zuko. Kura smiled.

"Nope. Katara asked him to go hang out at the Spirit Oasis all girlfriend-like. He couldn't say no, or he'd give himself away!" Sokka smiled too. "So, here's my idea..." Kura closed the door and told Sokka her master plan to get Zuko far, far away.

"So, all you have to do for now is keep an eye on him until I go see Aang. And make sure you and him are both in the Spirit Oasis with me when I go see Aang." she finished. Sokka nodded.

"This might really work!" he said. They both got up and left Sokka's room. Sokka went off to find Zuko, while Kura went to begin her first waterbending lesson, both feeling more confident than they'd even been since they'd arrived at the North Pole!


	10. Chapter 9: Training Begins

_**Chapter 9**_

Katara taught Kura the basics of waterbending (push and pull the water, streaming the water, make a giant wave, and the water whip). Kura thought she might have seen Zuko in the bushes out of the corner of her eye once or twice, but she stayed concentrated on the waterbending. She knew Sokka was somewhere in those bushes too.

She was getting good at waterbending fairly quickly. They were training in Paku's old waterbending academy. He had been at the South Pole since before Kura was born and had passed away a few years ago, about a month after Katara and Sokka's grandmother did. Anyway, Kura was a natural, which was obvious even before she started. She was a technically waterbender by birth (even though Khanna didn't bend), first of all, plus she was the Avatar, and she'd learned this for thousands of past lives before her.

When they decided to stop for the day, Kura went to the kitchen to have a snack before she went into the Spirit World. After a few moments, Sokka strolled in; they were alone.

"All he did was spy on you girls the whole time." he said.

"I figured." Kura replied. "I'm going into the Spirit World after this. Make sure you're both there." Sokka nodded. Then, Zuko waltzed in. Kura tried not to glare.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. Jerk.

"So..." Sokka said casually, "Kura's going to see Aang soon." Zuko eyed Kura carefully, then nodded to Sokka. "You're probably going to want to be in the Spirit Oasis with her, right?"

"Yes. I'm also going to want you to be there, peasant." Zuko hissed back to Sokka. Kura could see the tiniest bit of fear in Sokka's eyes, but he hid it with defiance.

"Fine by me." he said firmly. So, they three of them went to the Spirit Oasis together. Zuko kept an innocent manner the entire way, especially when Katara joined them.

When they arrived at the Oasis with the new leader of the tribe, Kura sat in front of the pond. Katara said to her, "Don't worry, Kura. We'll all be here to watch over your body while you're there."

"My **body**?" Kura cried, "What's going to happen to it?"

"Nothing," Toph reassured her, "It's just, while your in the Spirit World, you won't be able to control your body here, only your spirit there. It'll be fine."

Kura took a deep breath, and said, "Okay. So...what do I do?"

"You sit there and meditate. Just close your eyes and...think about it I guess. Keep very quiet, and we will too, and eventually...you'll get there." Sokka explained halfheartedly. Kura didn't look very convinced.

"I remember Aang got there when he watched the koi fish circling each other." Katara said slowly, "And, he was sitting in that special way. He had his legs crossed, and his fists were together. No, not like that, Kura. Put your knuckles together. There you go!"

When Kura had the correct position, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. Everyone was quiet. She opened her eyes and looked at the fish. One was black, the other white. Each had a spot on its head of the opposite color. It reminded her of something...Perhaps the white fish reminded her a little of Appa...She missed him all of a sudden. She hadn't had much time to see the big fluffy bison lately. Maybe later-

_ "No! Concentrate, Kura! Keep your mind focused on the koi!" _She looked back at them. Circling each other...around and around...round... circle...black...and white...Yin and Yang! That's what it reminded her of!

Suddenly, the fish formed the yin/yang symbol. Then there was a flash, and Kura couldn't see for a moment; everything was white. Then, it faded into a brown swamp: The Spirit World!


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting Aang

_**Chapter 10**_

Kura looked around curiously, standing up. The area around her seemed slightly similar to where she'd been in the North Pole: She was on a little island, only now it was of stone, not grass, in the middle of some sort of area of water. Except now, instead of a pond, it was a vast swampy land. She crossed a little bridge to the main land, and saw a baboon-type creature meditating.

"Excuse me...?" she ventured.

"Go away." he said flatly, his eyes still closed. Kura stood there, not sure what to do. After a moment, the spirit peeked one eye open. "You're still here." he pointed out, both eyes now open.

"Well, yes...I'm not quite sure where I should go..." she said, "I'm looking for-"

"Ooomb!" the spirit said, angrily cutting Kura off.

"But-..."

"Find a spirit who cares, girl." he said, beginning again to meditate. Kura sighed and walked on.

She wandered aimlessly through the swamp, not seeing any other spirits except an enormously large fox walking in the distant fog. Eventually, she came to a dead-end pool of water. She kicked a rock into the water and plopped down irritably. "This is impossible!" she cried.

"Perhaps I could help?" a voice suggested, and Kura looked down into the water to see the reflection young boy sitting there with nothing on his head but a blue arrow.

"Aang?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. Hello, Kura." he said, smiling. His reflection melted upwards to a three-dimensional form sitting on the surface of the water in front of her.

"Um...hi." Kura said, not bothering to wonder how he knew her name, "So..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Aang chuckled. "It's alright. I was a bit lost for words when I first met my past life, too. Of course, he'd sent me a vision, so we already had a topic of interest. But that's not our case. So why don't we begin by me telling you what you need to accomplish on your journey." he said. Kura nodded dumbly. "You already know, of course, that you need to master first water, then earth, fire, and air. And once you've done that, you must face the Fire Lord. But...I suppose you and your friends must have figured out that this simple plan has got more than a few holes."

"Uh, yeah." Kura agreed exaggeratedly. The two children laughed. The young girl liked this boy; he just seemed...joyful. That was the only word Kura could come up with to describe him, and it seemed to fit him absolutely perfectly.

"The main problem, it seems, is airbending?" Aang asked.

Kura nodded. "They're all extinct." she said, hoping she didn't just hit a pressure point. It wouldn't do well to upset her own past life. However, she would have to later.

Anyway, Aang raised his eyebrows mischievously and said, "Not anymore!" The girl gasped, and almost fell backwards.

"What do you mean?" she said incredulously, "They've been gone for over a hundred years!"

"And I was the last one left." Aang said. Kura nodded curiously, wondering where he was going with this. "When I died, I spoke with Roku here in the Spirit World. He told me that there had to be four elements in the world. That was just how it had to be. So he said that a few old friends of mine would be granted the power of airbending that night while they were sleeping. I visited their dreams and told them the news. There is now a small population of airbenders in the Northern Air Temple. That is where you must go." the boy explained.

"Wow..." Kura breathed. "So...after I learn firebending, that's where we'll go." Aang nodded. "Um, Aang? Sp-speaking of firebending...there's something you need to know about Zuko."

Aang sighed sadly. "Katara...?" he asked knowingly.

"I'm sorry, Aang." Kura said gently. Aang sighed again.

"I suppose there's no use being sad about it. I can't expect her to never love anyone again just because I died. ...But I don't think she ever knew I even loved her."

"Aang, she does!" Kura reassured him, "She knows it, and she misses you **so** much! It's just...she loves him too." She trailed off.

The deceased Avatar seemed to brighten a bit. "She really still likes me?" he asked, and Kura nodded. She somehow just knew it was true. It had to be. "I can't really be mad at Zuko, can I? He hasn't really done anything wrong." Aang said.

"Uh..."

"What?" Aang cocked his head.

"Aang, he has. He's done something horrible...to me. And Sokka." she said quietly. Aang's eyes widened with concern. "What happened was..." and Kura told Aang everything that Zuko had done since they'd arrived at the North Pole. "And Katara knows nothing about any of it. She totally buys anything Zuko tells her once he puts on the sweet act." she finished. Aang was shaking with rage.

"Come." he said simply. He stood up and walked back the way Kura had come. The girl followed, a bit afraid of what Aang might do, but a bit glad all the same. Zuko's rein of terror was about to end at last.

Eventually, the two Avatars arrived again at the place Kura had come to the Spirit World. "Time we went back." the boy said.

"We?"


	12. Chapter 11: AndThere He Goes

**A/N - **Sorry it took me so long, guys. I've had a lot of trouble sitting down to write lately. Plus the fact that 2 of my teachers dumped huge research projects on me at once, and they're both due around the same time and it sucks!

Oh...sorry. Anyway, that's why it took me so long; I've just been stressed. So, anyway, here it is, in all its belated glory. =)

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

All that Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and the Tribe Leader saw was Aang's body taking the place of Kura's, and he was in the Avatar state. All that Kura saw was whatever Aang saw. All the Aang saw (or wanted to see) was Zuko.

As Aang honed in on him, Zuko backed away quickly. "Get away f-from me!"

"No, Zuko. You're going to pay for what you've done."

Zuko scowled and muttered, "That filthy peasant ratted me out!" Then, to Aang, putting on his sweet tone "Please don't hurt me, Aang! I only wanted to make Katara happy! She was devastated when you died! I just wanted to help her feel better!"

"Zuko, I'm not talking about you and Katara. I would never blame you for loving Katara after I'm _dead_! What you're paying for is threatening and hurting Kura to save your own skin. How dare you do that to my life succession? You will be punished, and you've only brought it upon yourself." Zuko scowled even louder, realizing that if he'd just kept his mouth shut in the first place, everything would be fine and dandy right now. Katara gasped, realizing that she had no idea of her boyfriend's treachery. Sokka whined, realizing that Aang didn't mention **his** pain at all!

What happened next was a bit of a blur to Kura. It was extremely intensive and tiring for her, considering it was her own body doing all the work. Being in the Avatar State- she realized -you weren't really seeing everything around you; you're just being fueled by your emotions. Long story short: Kura didn't really remember any of Aang's attack on Zuko, and didn't _see_ much of it either.

All Kura knew was that, who knows how much time later, she was waking up in Sokka's arms. Wonderful, caring, Sokka. Everything was fine now; that much she just knew. However...that was about it.

"Wh-...What happened...?" she asked, weakly.

"You did it." Sokka said gently, "He's gone." Kura went a little pale.

"You mean...he's..."

"Don't worry," Katara said, just noticed by Kura for the first time, "He's just...far, far away." Katara smiled slightly. This reassured Kura; little did she know that Katara meant far, far, below the ocean.

But that didn't matter, anyway. All that mattered was that everything was fine now.

Kura looked around to see Sokka, Katara, and Toph standing over her with concern (less so now that she was awake and talking, though).

"...Where's the Tribe Leader?" Kura asked, still quite weak.

"He just went off to get a healer for you." Katara said, "I pointed out that I could heal you myself, but he insisted, out of hospitality." She smiled and added, "I decided to leave out that I could probably do a better job. Best not to insult him, I figured." Kura smiled too, and laughed quietly. She tried to sit up, but found herself gently pushed back down.

"Don't move around too much," Toph said, "You got quite a shock, there. First time's the worst, I guess." Kura guessed she was referring to the Avatar state, and Toph was right. Kura felt as if all the life in her had simply been drained out, like the blood from a freshly caught fish.

At this point, the Tribe Leader returned with his healer. Kura felt a bit better after a little healing. She was able to stand up and walk around, at least. The healer recommended getting some food in her stomach, and Kura agreed. Katara volunteered to walk Kura to the kitchen, while the rest of the gang prepared for their depart. Apparently, it had been decided that they'd spent _enough_ time here. Kura figured she could master the rest of waterbending through experience, now that she knew the basics.

"I'm sorry." Katara said, once they'd gotten settled with their snack. "I should have noticed. I just completely melted in Zuko's arms. I should have been paying more attention. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Katara." The older started to object, but Kura put her hand up to stop her. "Zuko made every precaution to be sure that you never found out. You really had no way of knowing. It's alright; I don't blame you at all."

Katara smiled...but Kura could sense a trace of sadness in her eyes. Katara was clearly furious with Zuko, and was glad he was gone, but she wished that he didn't give her reason to be. Kura knew that Katara wished with all the love in her heart that Zuko hadn't been who he was. The man he'd pretended to be was the man that Katara really wanted. Kura knew it would take a long time for her heart to heal. Only time would help it. Time and, after that, a new man. A man that was who Katara needed him to be, on the outside as well as the inside. But Kura feared she would never find him.

They left the North Pole two days later. They had taken one more day for Kura to learn a bit more waterbending in those perfect Northern conditions, but Katara had come to the same conclusion that Kura had: Once she knew the basics, it was merely a matter of battle experience. So, now, it was on to Earthbending.

The gang flew off to, apparently, some place called Kioshi Island, where Sokka wanted to pick up someone called Suki. Then, it was off to some 'earthy' sort of place. Kura hoped that things would be a bit smoother from now on. However, being that Avatar during a world war, that usually doesn't work out too well...

* * *

**A/N – So...that's it! He's gone! Sorry, Zutara lovers, but that's it. However, I might be bringing back a familiar face to replace Zuko...(Jet...Haru...who knows? Katara's had plenty of boyfriends...)**

**Please reaview! Even the cheap-o "Great chapter!" reviews are welcomed, if that's all you got. I just like to know that your reading my crap! lol**


	13. Chapter 12: Catching Up

_**Chapter 12**_

Things, surprisingly, went a lot smoother after that. Kura mastered Earthbending with Toph in no time. Then, Firebending. It was quite difficult, considering there was a war going on. But, once they found Iroh locked away in some prison and broke him out, he agreed to train Kura, as an apology for his nephew.

Firebending proved very difficult for Kura, considering the opposition between fire and water. But, in time, that was mastered as well. They continued to practice (during food/potty/sleeping breaks) on the way out to the Northern Air Temple. There, they found Teo, who now knew how to Airbend.

Airbending training was as simple as Earthbending, and _finally_ Kura had mastered all for elements. Of course, they had run into loads of trouble throughout their travels, but now...came the really frightening part: facing the Fire Lord.

The gang came up with a plan to sneak into the Fire Nation and confront the Fire Lord. They had heard tell (when in the Fire Nation to get Iroh) of a massive attack on Ba Sing Se during Ran-Chi's comet. Kura, Sokka, Suki, and Toph would confront the Fire Lord and his airship fleet. Kura would face (and, hopefully, defeat) the Fire Lord, while Sokka, Suki, and Toph handled the air-fleet. Meanwhile, Katara and Iroh would take care of a certain Fire Princess who was planning on becoming Fire _Lord. _And the rest of the members of the Order of the White Lotus (who had been gathered at the last minute by Iroh) would take Ba Sing Se back for the Earth Kingdom.

[They, of course, had no idea how similar this was to the plan they would've had, if Aang hadn't died. It merely seemed to be the best course of action for them. So, this was their plan, and hopefully it would work out as well for Kura as it did for Aang.]

A/N – Yes, yes, I know, this was disappointingly short, I'm sorry. It was really just a way to catch you up on what's going on.

I've decided to skip ahead to the end, because, apparently, there's only one person reading this fic. I'm not really **too** interested in this one anymore, so I don't want to put so much time into it for one reader. However, I don't want to jip my one reader out of an ending! =) So (my apologies, but) I'm skipping to the end and finishing it up.

If there are more readers out there, I'll change it in a way that I can continue. _**But you've gotta make yourselves known!**_If you people want this story to keep going, THEN REVIEW! If not, my apologies to my one loyal reader, but this is the beginning of the end. So, in a week or two, I will come out with "The Penultimate."


	14. Author's Note: The End

A/N - Sorry, guys, I know nobody likes to get an author's note for a chapter. It's like, you get all excited that there's FINALLY another chapter!...and then it's only an author's note. I know, people, I've been there.

However, this note is extremely important because it is the final note.

Sorry, all (if there's any one reading), but I'm done. I'm really stuck with a way to continue on. And, with such a small fanbase, I'm not going to put so much energy into working on it. I'd rather move on to my other fics.

Let's be honest, this was the first fic I ever started and, upon reading the beginnings, I don't even think it's too great myself anymore. (I know whoever is reading will probably disagree; I'm just stating my opinion on my own work, here.) So, that's that. BYEZZ


End file.
